Pour toi - Défi
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Deuxième OS du défi de Noël, basé sur le Rinch, avec des mots imposés.


**Bonsoir ! Deuxième OS du défi de Noël !**

 **Ce défi consistait à écrire sur le Rinch avec des mots obligatoires. Il n'y avait aucune limite sur le nombre de mots ! Chaque texte devra être noté sur 10, puis vous devrez me dire quelle auteure à écrit l'OS à l'issue de la lecture ,en message privé, afin que je puisse désigner la gagnante lorsque tous les textes auront été publiés!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Finch fixait l'écran d'un air morne. Son regard vague, ses lèvres pincées trahissaient sa contrariété. Autour de la vieille bâtisse le vent soufflait en rafale et la neige tournoyait en gros flocons

- _Allons Harry vous n'allez pas faire cette tête pendant trois jours ?_

 _-Je vais bien._ Répondit machinalement l'informaticien

 _-Ca se voit vous respirez le bonheur._

 _-Miss Groves._ Gronda Finch

- _Laisse le tranquille._ Intervint Shaw depuis le canapé où elle était à demi allongée, occupée à engloutir son sandwich préféré avec le soutien actif de Bear

 _\- Je n'ai rien dit de mal._ Remarqua la hackeuse

 _-Tu sais bien qu'Harold n'a pas le moral._

 _-Ce n'est pas de notre faute s'il est privé de John pour la fête alors pas la peine de nous faire la tête_. Insista Root

 _\- Et ce n'est pas le cas Miss Groves._ Remarqua l'informaticien agacé

 _-Je sais que ce ne sera pas drôle d'être seul…_

 _-Non mais si tu ne le lâches pas ça pourrait bien t'arriver aussi._ Gronda Shaw

 _-Tu ne ferais pas ça ?_ Protesta Root

 _-Ca ne me dérangerait pas de profiter de la_ _dinde_ _avec Bear plutôt qu'avec toi._ Constata tranquillement Shaw

 _\- Ok j'ai compris._ Capitula Sam, domptée. Elle garda le silence quelques minutes puis reprit _: Peut être que ça pourrait s'arranger dans les prochaines heures ?_ Sameen la fusilla du regard.

Depuis 48H il n'était question que de cette tempête qui s'était abattue sur le pays et semblait maintenant s'acharner plus particulièrement sur New York et sa région. Entrainé à Washington à la suite de leur dernier numéro Reese s'était retrouvé bloqué là bas à la fin de la mission. La tempête n'avait commencé dans ces environs que quatre heures plus tôt mais cela avait suffit pour paralyser tout les moyens de transport. Plus aucun avion ne se risquait à décoller et les trains étaient annulés les uns après les autres. Prendre la route dans ces conditions était particulièrement dangereux et Finch s'était formellement opposé à cette solution. Même si John avait tenté de le persuader, lui rappelant qu'il était un bon conducteur, il avait catégoriquement refusé cette option, inquiet à l'idée d'une panne ou d'un accident dans ces conditions climatiques apocalyptiques. Seulement cela signifiait une séparation de plusieurs jours et le moment était mal choisit car cela leur ôtait tout espoir de fêter noël ensemble alors que ce noël aurait du être leur premier en commun. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient, enfin, avoués leurs sentiments, après tant d'années à se tourner autour, à s'aimer sans le dire, après des années de silences, voir de souffrances, ils avaient finalement réussis à s'exprimer. La fin de leur redoutable ennemi, la survie quasi miraculeuse des deux agents avaient changé la donne. Tous ensembles ils avaient tourné la page, décidés à rebâtir leur univers mais à leur manière cette fois. La fin de cette période troublée avait donc marquée le début d'une ère nouvelle où les missions n'étaient plus leurs uniques priorités, où ils prenaient le temps de vivre. Une ère nouvelle que les deux associés étaient bien décidé à vivre ensemble. Quel que soit l'avenir, désormais ils étaient unis pour l'affronter. Comme leurs deux complices enfin prêtes à se retrouver.

Et voilà que cette stupide tempête allait tout gâcher ! Finch se leva et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine pour se préparer un thé. C'était sa façon à lui de se réconforter. Au passage il adressa un regard satisfait aux rayonnages parfaitement alignés. Lorsqu'ils avaient recréé leur monde ils leur avaient semblé tout naturel de retourner à la bibliothèque, comme un voyageur qui retrouve ses racines. N'était ce pas l'un des lieux les plus symboliques de leur histoire ? Où ils avaient tant partagé, connu tant d'événements, bons ou moins bons, mais qui au final les avaient conduit à être ce qu'ils étaient devenus aujourd'hui. C'était un juste retour des choses…

Root vint se poster sur le seuil

 _-Nous allons rentrer avant que cela ne dégénère trop. Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?_

 _-Non merci ça ira. Soyez prudentes sur la route_

 _\- On peut vous déposer Finch ?_ Proposa Sameen

 _-Je préfère rester ici merci Miss Shaw._

 _-Alors à demain Harold, bonne soirée !_ Lança Root

 _-Bonne soirée._ Répéta machinalement l'informaticien. Quitte à rester seul il aimait autant que ce soit avec ses livres. Et demain pour le réveillon il aviserait. Après tout il n'était pas vraiment seul songea t-il en câlinant Bear qui était venu le rejoindre, se frottant contre ses jambes. Bear serait toujours un peu de John…

...

Finch dina tranquillement avec son compagnon canin. Il venait de s'installer dans la petite chambre lorsque son téléphone vibra. Il s'empressa de décrocher

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Je voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit._ Murmura Reese de sa voix chaude

Finch sourit, réconforté

 _\- Merci_

 _-Tu es rentré au moins ?_

 _-Non. J'ai préféré rester à la bibliothèque._

 _-Harold…_

 _-Je suis tout à fait bien John. La chambre est suffisamment confortable maintenant qu'elle est aménagée et c'est tout aussi sécurisé que chez toi._

Reese soupira

 _-Je sais. C'est plus fort que moi._ Plaida t-il

 _-Et Bear veille sur mon sommeil._ Ajouta Finch

 _-J'aimerais être là pour le faire._

L'informaticien hésita puis se décida :

- _Tu me manques._ Chuchota t-il doucement. Il perçu un changement chez son partenaire. Il savait qu'il lui ferait plaisir en avouant ses pensées. Venant de lui, si peu démonstratif, ces paroles étaient précieuses. Même si depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles il avait déjà beaucoup changé. Cela viendrait avec le temps c'était juste une question de patience, mais leur histoire prouvait qu'ils n'en manquaient pas tout les deux.

 _-Moi aussi._ Répondit John

 _-Quand penses-tu rentrer ?_

 _-Ils annoncent une accalmie pour demain après midi mais je ne sais pas quand les vols pourront reprendre._

 _-Tu as pu prolonger la réservation au Willard ?_

 _-Oui sans difficulté._

 _-Alors ça va ._ Jugea Finch

 _-Harold, être dans un palace ne me console pas. Tu aurais dû me laisser suivre mon idée…_

 _-Non !_ Trancha l'informaticien. _Tu ne prendras pas la route dans ces conditions. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as besoin de … de ménagements ?_ Ajouta t-il, cherchant le bon mot. Certes Reese était vivant mais ils avaient dû se battre avec acharnement pour le sauver et s'il était guéri aujourd'hui il était resté un peu plus sensible, un peu moins endurant. Faiblesses que Finch prenait en compte alors que Reese était tenté d'en faire abstraction. Mais au final tout ce qui comptait pour eux était d'être ensemble alors ils s'efforçaient de concilier les inquiétudes perpétuelles de l'un et la désinvolture de l'autre.

 _-Non c'est inutile._ Constata l'ex agent

 _-Ne m'en veux pas de te dire cela ._ Plaida l'informaticien

 _-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de veiller sur moi. Que vas-tu faire demain ?_ Demanda John pour changer de sujet

 _-Je vais rester ici je suppose et je serais avec Bear._

 _-Les filles ne t'ont pas invité ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans leur soirée._

 _-N'avais tu pas reçu une invitation pour une certaine soirée ?_

 _-Tu voudrais que je sorte sans toi ?_

 _-Vu la destination tu n'irais pas avec moi de toute façon._ Remarqua Reese

 _-John !_

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pense de l'opéra Harold. Ce n'est pas pour moi. En revanche toi tu aimes ça alors profite de ton célibat momentané._

 _-Je n'en ai pas envie._

 _\- Fais-toi plaisir._ Insista Reese. _Fais-moi plaisir_. Précisa t-il

 _\- Arrête ça._ Grogna Finch

 _-Quoi donc ?_

 _-Jouer de ton charme pour me convaincre. Tu en abuses !_

 _-C'est pour la bonne cause._ S'amusa l'ex agent

 _-Tu as toujours de bonnes excuses._

 _-Mais ça marche Harold. Bear a toujours double ration de beignets lorsqu'il te fait les yeux doux._

 _-John !_ Protesta Finch

 _-Et n'en fais tu pas autant ?_

 _-Moi ?_ S'offusqua l'informaticien

 _-Oui toi ! Lorsque tu me regarde en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté avec ton petit sourire taquin. Tu sais très bien que lorsque tu fais cela je ne peux rien te refuser !_

 _\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait ça ._ Marmonna Finch

 _-Ton éternelle mauvaise foi._ Remarqua Reese avec un petit rire _. Ca aussi ça me fait craquer et tu le sais très bien._

 _-Admettons. Mais tu en fais autant avec tes sourires charmeurs et ta manie de m'embrasser dans le cou !_

 _-C'est ton point sensible, j'en profite._ Se moqua John. Finch grogna. _J'ai hâte de rentrer pour vérifier si ça marche toujours d'ailleurs._ Ajouta l'ex agent

 _-Incorrigible._ Soupira l'informaticien

 _-Maintenant allonge toi et ferme les yeux. Imagine que je suis à côté de toi, tout contre. Je passe mes bras autour de ta taille et je te garde._

- _Ton souffle me chatouille._ Remarqua Finch, jouant le jeu. _Et garde donc tes mains sur ma veste pas dessous._

- _Dommage._ S'amusa Reese. _C'est pour que tu n'oublies pas de rêver de moi cette nuit._

 _-Tu cherches à conditionner mon sommeil ?_

 _-Exact._

 _-C'est inutile, il l'est déjà._

 _-C'est bon à savoir !_ Jugea l'ex agent. _Bonne nuit Harold. Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit._

 _-Bonne nuit John. On verra si tu me serres assez fort je céderais peut être._

 _\- Alors je ne te lâcherais pas de la nuit !_

Reese raccrocha avec un soupir. S'il avait réellement pu le tenir contre lui…

Il laissa son regard parcourir la petite chambre. Le décor était défraichi, une des lampes était manquante ce qui laissait la pièce dans une certaine pénombre, le radiateur ne dispensait guère de chaleur et un peu plus tôt il avait failli rester avec le robinet de la douche dans la main…mais ce motel miteux était ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de mieux et c'était tout de même plus agréable que de passer la nuit dans le camion, ce n'était pas le vieux Jake qui dirait le contraire. Reese l'avait convaincu de l'accepter comme passager, en échange il s'était engagé à lui offrir les repas et à payer la nuit d'hôtel. La compagnie de transport ayant un budget serré, les chauffeurs devaient le plus souvent se contenter d'un sandwich et dormir dans la couchette du camion. C'était donc une aubaine pour le vieux voyageur débonnaire, qui après 40 ans passés à sillonner les routes par tout les temps, n'avait rien contre un peu de confort. Et surtout c'était un excellent conducteur, quelle que soit la route ou les conditions climatiques, il était toujours exact pour ses livraisons ce qui arrangeait bien l'ex agent qui ne voyait de ce fait aucun inconvénient à ce que le vieil homme sélectionne toujours le menu le plus copieux et parvienne à dénicher un motel même dans ce coin désert.

...

Il était presque 15H lorsque les deux agents firent leur apparition

- _Bonjour Harry, ça va ?_

-« _Bonjour_ » Répondit Finch. _Que faites-vous ici ?_ Demanda t-il méfiant. _Vous pouviez rester à vous reposer, nous n'avons pas de numéro._

 _-Sameen a pensé que Bear aurait besoin d'exercice._

 _-Je l'emmène au parc Finch._

 _-Entendu. Merci, c'est gentil d'y avoir songé._

Le malinois suivit son amie avec empressement. Root fit mine de s'asseoir mais Shaw l'attrapa par le bras

 _-Tu viens aussi._

 _-Mais j'ai pas besoin de promenade moi !_ Protesta la hackeuse

 _-Mais Finch n'a pas besoin de ta compagnie._

 _-Charmant !_

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire et envoya une pensée reconnaissante à Sameen qui venait sans doute de lui épargner une litanie de taquineries.

Les deux femmes revinrent deux heures plus tard et Finch frissonna à leur entrée comme elles ramenaient la fraicheur de l'extérieur. Il se tourna vers elles et s'exclama aussitôt, écarquillant les yeux

 _-Oh ! Miss Groves !_

 _-Ben quoi Harold._ _C'est la fête ce soir, Bear peut participer ! Moi je suis déjà équipée._ Précisa t-elle en désignant le bonnet de père noël sur sa tête

Finch dévisagea le malinois, vêtu d'un manteau rouge et blanc et affublé de cornes de renne

 _-Miss Groves, comment avez-vous pu déguiser ainsi ce pauvre chien ?_ _Vous n'avez pas honte ?_ Protesta t-il

 _-On se détend Harold. C'est juste un petit déguisement !_

 _-J'étais contre._ Remarqua Shaw

 _-Merci de ton soutien._ Grinça Root

 _-_ _Ca suffit !_ _Ôtez-lui tout cela immédiatement !_ Intima l'informaticien agacé

 _-Décidément l'absence de John ne vous vaut rien Harry. Vous êtes vraiment trop grognon._ Jugea la hackeuse l'air boudeur. Elle déshabilla le malinois qui s'ébroua de contentement

 _-Je ne pense pas que vous empêcher de rendre Bear ridicule soit être "grognon»._ Riposta Finch

 _-Désolée !_ Affirma la jeune femme. _Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous ai ramené un cadeau._ Lança t-elle, et avant que Finch n'ai pu réagir il se retrouva affublé d'un bonnet de laine rouge nanti d'un petit pompon blanc

 _-Ca va pas plaire non plus._ Commenta Shaw occupée à grignoter un paquet de biscuit avec Bear

 _-Miss Groves._ S'étrangla Finch en retirant aussitôt le couvre chef. _Voulez vous cessez vos enfantillages !_

 _-Et si c'était John qui vous l'avez donné ?_ Suggéra la hackeuse

 _\- J'aurais réagi de la même façon !_

 _-Avec des couleurs pareilles._ Estima Sameen

 _-Ce sont les couleurs de la fête ! Et c'est original ! Moi j'apprécie._

 _-Et bien chacun ses goûts. Ne présumez pas des miens._ Affirma Finch

Root soupira puis alla bouder dans son coin

 _-Vous avez la brosse de Bear Finch ? La neige c'est pas terrible pour sa fourrure._ Demanda Shaw en caressant le chien

 _-Je crains de l'avoir laissé au loft._

 _-Dommage._

 _\- Je le brosserais tout à l'heure. Je ne vais pas tarder à le raccompagner j'ai quelques courses à faire._

 _-Par ce temps ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Miss Shaw._

 _-Je peux ramener Bear si vous voulez. Vous pourrez faire vos courses sans faire de détour ?_

 _-Cela m'arrangerait je l'avoue._ Concéda Finch

 _-On fera le grand tour cela lui permettra de se défouler encore un peu._

 _-Cela ne pourra pas lui faire de mal._ Jugea l'informaticien en observant le paquet de biscuit d'un œil désapprobateur

 _-Et la machine ? Elle subit aussi le mauvais temps ?_ Interrogea la jeune femme

 _-Vous manquez d'action ?_

 _\- Un peu oui. Je me rouille._

 _\- Désolé mais elle semble en repos. Et vous devriez en profiter pour en faire autant._

Shaw se leva et s'approcha de lui

 _-Je regrette Finch._ Affirma t-elle tout bas

 _-Quoi donc ?_ Demanda celui-ci étonné

 _-De ne pas être allé à Washington à sa place._ L'informaticien l'observa, troublé de sa déclaration, surtout venant de la jeune femme

 _-Merci Sameen._ Murmura t-il simplement

Root revint avec deux cafés et un thé sur un plateau. Elle fit le service

 _-Bon et ce soir Harold ? Vous voulez venir avec nous ?_

 _-Non merci. Profitez de votre soirée._

 _-Et on va vous laisser ici tout seul ?_ Protesta Root

 _-Je serais au loft avec Bear je ne serais pas seul._

 _-Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire._

 _-La compagnie d'un chien est amplement suffisante ._ Remarqua Shaw provoquant un soupir chez sa compagne

 _-N'insistez pas Miss Groves je ne vous accompagnerais pas ce soir. Et pas davantage le jour où vous m'inviterez à prendre un thé si c'est vous qui le préparez._ Ajouta t-il avec une grimace

 _-Quoi ? J'ai suivi vos conseils._ Plaida la hackeuse

 _-T'es pas douée._ Commenta Shaw

 _-Vous êtes tous contre moi._ Jugea Root en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée

 _-Même le chien._ Précisa tranquillement Sameen. Root leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Finch se retenait de sourire

Les deux femmes quittèrent la bibliothèque une demi-heure plus tard. Root ayant vainement essayé de convaincre Finch de se joindre à elles et Shaw emmenant Bear pour le reconduire. Ce n'était pas parce que sa fête était gâchée qu'il allait gâcher celle des autres. Son humeur ne le rendrait pas de bonne compagnie. Et pour elles aussi ce serait une première. Il pensa au petit sapin que John avait installé dans leur appartement et qu'il l'avait persuadé de décorer avec lui, aux cadeaux qu'il avait déposé au pied, fièrement. Il lui avait adressé un large sourire heureux alors qu'il le regardait faire, perplexe. Et finalement lui aussi avait décidé de suivre la tradition quelques jours plus tôt et il avait à son tour glissé un paquet près des autres sous le regard réjouit de son partenaire.

Finch se tourna vers la fenêtre. Une accalmie se produisait enfin depuis deux heures _« mais un peu tard »_ songea t-il, amer. Le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre, John ne reviendrait pas avant au moins deux jours _« Nous pourrons profiter du nouvel an »_ pensa t-il pour se consoler.

...

Un peu plus tard Finch s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'entendant du bruit, il se tourna vers le couloir en soupirant. Root était bien capable de revenir à la charge, il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il voulait rester seul !

 _\- Salut Finch !_ Lança Fusco en entrant

 _-Oh bonsoir inspecteur ._ Répondit celui-ci surpris

 _-Vous êtes prêt ?_ Demanda Lionel

 _-Prêt pour quoi ?_

 _-Ben pour la soirée ? John m'a appelé pour me demander de passer vous chercher. Il ne voulait pas que vous conduisiez par ce temps. Et je le comprends c'est vrai que ça glisse pas mal !_

 _\- John vous a demandé de passer ?_ Répéta l'informaticien perplexe

 _-Je dois vous conduire à l'_ _Opéra_ _._

 _-Mais…_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas prêt ?_ S'inquiéta Fusco. _Ecoutez Finch, je ne veux pas vous bousculer mais j'ai un réveillon sur le feu, mon fils va m'attendre…_

 _-Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir inspecteur !_

 _-John a dit que vous aviez accepté d'aller voir ce spectacle pour lui faire plaisir._ Finch ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ne sut quoi répondre devant cet argument. _C'est pas vrai ?_ Interrogea Lionel

 _-Si. Enfin presque._

 _-Alors dépêchez vous Finch. On va être en retard !_ Répliqua Fusco en se tournant pour attraper son manteau.

 _-Je ne peux pas y aller habillé ainsi._ Protesta l'informaticien

 _-Vous êtes très bien._ Estima Fusco en détaillant sa tenue

 _\- Inspecteur ! Dans ce genre de soirée le smoking est de rigueur !_

 _-Ah ? C'est pas mon truc vous savez. Mais vous avez ce qu'il faut non ?_

 _-J'ai un smoking de dépannage dans la penderie._ Concéda Finch. _Laissez-moi le temps de l'enfiler._

 _-Ok. Mais pas trop …_

 _-Vous avez un réveillon sur le feu, je sais._

 _-Ben oui_.

Finch gagna la chambre, récupéra la bonne housse et s'enferma dans la salle de bains, pas tout à fait satisfait de la tournure des événements. John lui forçait la main et il n'aimait pas cela. Mais en même temps il savait qu'il voulait seulement qu'il passe une bonne soirée pour oublier un peu leur séparation. _« Il ne veut pas que je reste seul en ce soir de fête »_ songea t-il _« Mais de là à sortir sans lui »_. Des coups frappés contre la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions

 _-Ca va Finch ?_

- _Oui oui j'arrive inspecteur._ L'informaticien se pressa de se coiffer, enfila sa veste et sortit manteau en main. _Je suis prêt._

 _-Ah cool ! Vous avez les billets ?_

 _-Sur mon bureau._

Fusco s'en empara rapidement

 _-Vous me donnerez le bras en sortant ça glisse drôlement ! Je passerais vous récupérer à la sortie._

 _-Non. Ne vous dérangez pas inspecteur, je prendrais un taxi. Profitez donc de votre soirée._

 _-D'accord. Merci Finch !_

 _..._

Harold gravit l'escalier principal et se dirigea vers l'ouvreur

 _\- Loge 11. Par ici Monsieur._ L'invita celui-ci. Il le conduisit devant la bonne porte et l'ouvrit devant lui. L'informaticien se glissa à l'intérieur et remarqua immédiatement le manteau noir pendu à la patère. Il était censé être seul dans cette loge sauf s'il avait amené des invités. Contrarié il tourna la tête vers l'avant de la petite pièce. Il vit alors l'intrus se lever et se tourner vers lui. Le fixant avec un sourire en coin un peu moqueur, celui-ci s'inclina devant son hôte

- _Bonsoir Harold._

- _John_. Souffla l'informaticien stupéfait. _Que fais-tu ici ?_

 _-Et bien en vérité je ne le sais pas moi-même._ S'amusa l'ex agent en s'approchant. Glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, il attira son compagnon contre lui. _Je dois être attiré par quelqu'un en ces lieux_.

- _Mais comment es tu arrivé ici ?_ Interrogea Finch en posant les mains contre son torse

- _Par la route._

 _-John !_ Protesta l'informaticien

- _Je sais que tu me l'avais interdit mais j'avais un chauffeur expérimenté. Et rien au monde n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'être près de toi ce soir_. Constata Reese. Il se pencha et posa son front contre celui de son partenaire. _Je ne voulais pas manquer notre premier noël ensemble._ Murmura t-il

Finch ferma les yeux un instant, touché par ce geste, ces paroles, ce besoin dans sa voix. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement

- _Tu ne seras donc jamais raisonnable n'est ce pas ?_ Chuchota t-il. C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. John sourit

 _-Est-ce que ma folie ne te fait pas plaisir ?_

 _-Oh si beaucoup !_

 _-.C'est tout ce qui compte._ Affirma John en l'embrassant à nouveau

- _Tu as fait bien des kilomètres sur une route dangereuse pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas l'opéra._ Le taquina Finch

- _Et cela ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis_. S'amusa Reese. _Mais si le spectacle m'indiffère je ne me lasse jamais du spectateur !_ Ajouta t-il en l'entrainant vers les fauteuils à l'avant. _Amuse toi, ne t'occupe pas de moi_.

 _-Comment pourrais-je faire cela ?_ Protesta l'informaticien

- _Par amour du spectacle._

 _-Il ne me fera pas_ _oublier_ _ta présence à mes côtés._

 _-Dommage. J'aurais pu en profiter pour dormir un peu._

 _\- Oh !_ S'offusqua Finch. John lui vola un baiser et s'assit tranquillement. Finch l'imita faisant mine d'être vexé

Reese resta calé dans son fauteuil pendant toute la première partie du spectacle, parfaitement impassible. S'il n'avait eu les yeux ouverts on aurait pu le croire endormi. Finch le surveillait du coin de l'œil, cherchant un indice. Il essaya même de vérifier qu'il ne trichait pas avec des écouteurs ou des bouchons mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, son partenaire était décidé à jouer le jeu. L'informaticien avait du mal à se concentrer, partagé entre le plaisir d'un spectacle qu'il aimait et la contrariété de l'imposer à son compagnon. Même si c'était son choix, Reese avait fait des heures de route et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quatre jours. Quatre longs, interminables jours sans sa présence, son regard, sa voix, ses mains, ses gestes. Tout à l'heure il avait frémit en sentant ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains glisser dans son dos, son souffle dans son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes, frissonné du besoin d'être contre lui, tout prêt, autant qu'ils pourraient l'être, réunis, indissociables

Le premier acte s'acheva sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de la foule. Reese sursauta comme son compagnon se relevait brusquement et leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. Finch lui tendit la main

- _Viens._ Murmura t-il

- _Mais où veux-tu aller ?_ Demanda l'ex agent en prenant sa main. _La pièce n'est pas terminée._

- _Ce n'est pas ainsi que je veux passer cette soirée de fête_. Murmura l'informaticien en rivant son regard dans le sien. _Je veux être avec toi. Seulement avec toi._

Reese embrassa la paume de la main qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans la sienne

- _Je te suis_. Approuva t-il. Finch l'entraina hors de la loge, dans le couloir, puis dans l'escalier. Ils traversèrent rapidement le hall désert

- _Ma voiture est au parking_. Précisa l'ex agent. L'informaticien tourna et se dirigea vers une porte de service. Parvenu au véhicule il s'installa à la place du passager comme son agent se glissait derrière le volant. Il prit spontanément la direction du loft. Une fois à destination Finch entra le premier et suspendit son manteau. Reese fit de même tout en essayant de contenir les assauts joyeux de son chien. Lorsqu'il se redressa il aperçut son compagnon à quelques pas qui le fixait intensément

 _\- Harold ?_

L'informaticien retira la veste de son smoking et dénoua le nœud avant de commencer à déboutonner lentement sa chemise sous le regard de plus en plus attisé de son partenaire. John s'avança vers lui en laissant glisser sa veste, il pouvait voir le désir assombrir son regard bleu

 _-Je veux seulement être avec toi._ Répéta t-il. _Et contre toi._ Ajouta t-il en laissant tomber sa chemise. Reese tira sur le maillot et le lui ôta d'un geste vif avant de poser ses mains sur son torse. Finch ferma les yeux au contact de ses mains puissantes, de leur chaleur sur sa peau. Il passa les bras autour du cou de son compagnon comme elles glissaient doucement sur lui. _Et à toi._ Chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres avant de s'abandonner au baiser de son compagnon. Reese l'embrassa comme s'il voulait voler son souffle, le serrant comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui. Il s'écarta un instant pour retirer sa chemise. Finch laissa alors retomber sa main pour la poser contre sa poitrine, sentir les battements de son cœur sous sa paume, réels, rassurants. John sourit et caressa sa nuque fragile d'un geste doux

 _-Il bat toujours Harold ._ Chuchota t-il. _Il bat pour toi._

 _..._

Appuyé sur un coude, Reese observait son compagnon installé contre lui, la tête posée contre son torse. Il laissait sa main dériver sur sa poitrine, écoutant sa respiration redevenue régulière, observant son air serein, parfaitement détendu.

 _\- Harold ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Si c'est toujours comme ça je veux bien aller plus souvent à l'opéra._

Finch lui administra une petite tape sur la main en représailles

 _\- La prochaine fois nous resterons sérieux._

 _-D'accord._ Gloussa l'ex agent

 _\- Béotien ._ Grogna l'informaticien

Reese eut un petit rire. Une petite alerte sonore l'interrompit. Il sourit et se pencha vers son compagnon

 _-Joyeux Noël Harold._ Murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser

 _-Joyeux Noël John._

 _-Notre premier. Mais il ne sera pas le seul._

\- _Non_. Approuva Finch. Puis il ajouta pour chasser la tension derrière ces mots. _Tu devrais demander à Bear de t'apporter ton cadeau. Ce paquet t'as tellement intrigué_.

 _-Qui me dit que tu n'as pas ouvert le tien en cachette ?_ Taquina John

 _-Oh ! Je n'aurais jamais fait cela !_ Protesta Finch avant de réaliser qu'il le taquinait. Reese bougea pour mieux enlacer son partenaire et se rallonger plus confortablement

 _-De toute façon je peux attendre. Mon véritable cadeau est déjà dans les bras ._ Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

...

Reese achevait de préparer un petit déjeuner léger lorsque le portable de son compagnon vibra. Il soupira en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle mission. Il terminait les deux assiettes lorsque Finch vint le rejoindre en sortant de la salle de bains

- _C'est presque prêt._ Annonça t-il

- _Ca sent bon_ .Constata Finch en prenant place. Il consultât machinalement son téléphone _Il y a un appel manqué de Miss Groves ?_ Remarqua t-il

 _-Je préfère que ce soit elle._ Jugea l'ex agent soulagé

 _\- Elle doit être contrariée en me croyant seul. Je la rappellerais tout à l'heure._

 _\- Son "amie" devrait la prévenir de mon retour._ Jugea Reese. Il saisit une longue boite plate en forme de sapin posée sur le comptoir. _Tu n'as pas fini d'ouvrir les cases du_ _calendrier de l'avent_ _?_

 _\- Non. Je n'avais personne avec qui partager le chocolat._

John ouvrit la case du 21, retira la friandise et l'offrit à son compagnon. Finch ouvrit la bouche pour la prendre puis copia le geste de son partenaire avec la case du 22

 _-L'année prochaine j'essayerai d'en trouver un avec des biscuits._ Affirma Reese avec un coup d'œil vers son chien. _Ainsi, si je suis absent tu auras quand même quelqu'un avec qui partager._

 _\- Il en faudrait un qui couvre toute l'année alors._ Se moqua l'informaticien

 _-Tiens c'est une idée._

 _-J'espère que ton "complice" a passé une bonne soirée lui aussi._ Remarqua Finch, pince sans rire, tout en lui offrant le chocolat du 23. Reese sourit

 _-C'est un bon chauffeur au moins._ Rétorqua t-il en lui donnant la dernière friandise. Il posa l'assiette devant lui. _Monsieur est servi._

 _-Merci. N'oublie pas d'en déposer une plus bas._

 _-C'est déjà fait._ Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement puis John vit son compagnon parcourir la pièce d'un regard ennuyé. _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _-Mon ordinateur portable est resté à la_ _bibliothèque_ _._

 _\- Je pourrais passer le récupérer en allant promener Bear ?_

 _-Je viens avec vous ._ Reese fronça les sourcils. _Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler le jour de noël je te le promets. J'ai juste envie de vous accompagner au parc._

 _-Dans ce cas d'accord._

Ayant terminés ils se préparèrent à sortir puis quittèrent l'appartement avec un Bear tout joyeux. Finch avançait prudemment, accroché au bras de son agent. Parvenu au parc, Reese lui procura un thé chaud tandis que Bear s'ébattait dans la neige avec d'autres chiens sous les regards de leurs maitres frigorifiés mais stoïques.

 _\- Il aura besoin d'un bon séchage en rentrant._ Jugea Finch

 _-On dirait oui._

Ils quittèrent le parc une heure plus tard et se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Finch vérifia son système et John l'attendit en laissant son regard dériver sur leur repaire retrouvé, redevenu presque comme autrefois. Soudain un détail attira son attention. Il tendit la main vers le tissu abandonné sur le canapé

 _-Tu as fait du shopping ?_

Finch se tourna un instant

 _-Un cadeau de Miss Groves ._ Répondit-il avec une légère grimace. Reese examinait le bonnet, un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de son compagnon, silencieux comme un chat

 _-John non !_ Protesta celui-ci lorsqu'il sentit le tissu sur sa tête. Il voulu le repousser mais l'ex agent tint bon. Il se plaça face à lui tout en maintenant le bonnet

 _-Pourquoi non ? Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Tu es frileux et il protégera ton génial cerveau._

 _-Mon chapeau suffit amplement à la tache !_ Jugea Finch cherchant à le repousser

 _-Bon, il est peut être un peu voyant, mais il est pratique avec ses attaches._ Continua Reese sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Il avait saisit fermement les deux rubans et s'en servit pour attirer le visage de son compagnon près du sien et l'embrasser. Finch résista quelques secondes, essayant de tourner la tête mais il abandonna très vite cette lutte perdue d'avance devant la douceur du baiser de son partenaire. Il laissa ses mains posées sur les siennes mais ne tenta plus de les écarter. Trop absorbés par leurs provocations, ils perçurent trop tard le bruit des pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Root et Shaw entrèrent en coup de vent dans la salle

 _-Salut Harry…Oh !_ S'exclama la hackeuse. _On tombe au mauvais moment !_

Les deux hommes avaient juste eut le temps de stopper leur baiser mais pas de s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Finch devint cramoisi tandis que John adressait un sourire moqueur à leurs complices

 _-Déjà rentré John ?_ Constata Shaw en câlinant Bear

 _-J'avais une urgence._

Mais Samantha les interrompit, elle s'était avancée vers le couple et, les poings sur les hanches, fusillait du regard l'informaticien

 _-Alors là ! Qu'est ce que je disais sur vos préférences Harold ?_ Le fustigea t-elle. _Hier vous m'avez fait un scandale quand je vous ai mis ce bonnet et aujourd'hui je le retrouve sur votre tête !_

Finch s'empressa de retirer l'objet du litige. John glissa un bras autour de sa taille, protecteur

 _-Question d'arguments Root._ Se moqua t-il

 _-C'est injuste !_ Protesta la jeune femme

 _\- Que faites-vous ici ?_ Demanda l'informaticien qui retrouvait sa voix

 _-Nous étions venue vous inviter à déjeuner._

 _-Root était persuadée que vous aviez passé toute la nuit ici à vous morfondre._ Précisa Shaw

 _-Et bien non. Nous étions à l'opéra._ Répondit John

 _-Toi à l'opéra ?_ Répliqua Samantha interloquée

 _-Oui. Tout arrive._

 _-C'est un miracle de Noël._ Remarqua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et c'était bien ?_

Reese haussa les épaules

 _-Je ne suis pas devenu sourd. Mais peut être parce que j'ai manqué la fin ?_ Précisa t-il, taquin, glissant un regard vers son compagnon. Finch se passa la main sur le visage, désespéré

 _-Ah oui ?_ Questionna la hackeuse très intéressée

 _-C'est bon on rentre._ Affirma Shaw en lui empoignant le bras

 _-Et le déjeuner ?_

 _-Ils s'en sortiront très bien sans nous ! Laisse les tranquille c'est leur premier noël !_

Root fit la moue, contrariée dans sa curiosité

 _-C'est le votre aussi._ Remarqua John

 _-Ah c'est vrai._ Approuva Samantha. Elle se tourna vers sa compagne _.On pourrait…_

 _-Allez au resto où tu as réservé : j'ai faim !_ La coupa celle-ci en l'entrainant vers la sortie

 _-On t'as déjà dit combien tu es romantique Sameen ?_ Interrogea Root dépitée

 _-Ouais. On en discutera quand j'aurais mangé !_

Les deux hommes n'entendirent pas la réponse de la hackeuse qui dut protester comme à son habitude

 _\- Je crois que nous serons tranquille jusqu'à demain. Shaw va la surveiller_ Remarqua John. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon. _Désolé pour le bonnet mais je continu de penser que c'est une bonne idée._

 _-Pour protéger mon "Génial cerveau" ?_

 _-Exactement !_

 _-Et comment puis-je te persuader de protéger ta gorge ?_ Interrogea Finch en faisant mine d'ajuster le col du manteau

 _-Si tu portes le bonnet tu pourras m'offrir l'écharpe assortie ?_ Suggéra Reese

 _-Je suis certain que tu ne la porterais pas._

L'ex agent eut un sourire charmeur

 _-Ton sacrifice et peut être quelques petits encouragements pourraient me faire changer d'avis ?_

L'informaticien le fixa un instant

 _-Je ne tomberais pas dans le piège._ Dit-il finalement

 _-Pourtant les miracles existent il y en a eu un hier soir._

 _-Justement. C'est la rareté qui fait leur valeur. Je doute qu'un second se produise de sitôt_.

 _-Que ne dirais tu pas pour éviter le bonnet ._ Constata Reese avec un petit rire

 _-Et si nous rentrions plutôt ? Je n'ai pas encore ouvert mon cadeau._

 _-Impatient Harold ?_

 _-Curieux._

 _-Alors allons-y ! D'autant que je dois aussi préparer le déjeuner. J'ai prévu ton plat préféré Bear ._ Précisa John, taquin. Il observa son partenaire. _C'est Noël Harold._ Plaida t-il

Celui-ci enfila son manteau sans répondre. Puis saisit son ordinateur et s'avança vers le couloir

 _-Harold ?_ Insista Reese vaguement inquiet de son silence

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Tu ne dis rien ?_

 _-C'est Noël John._ Constata l'informaticien

 _-Donc tu ne dis rien ?_

 _-Non._ Répondit son compagnon.

Reese le fixa perplexe. Finch lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Il s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur sa joue

 _-J'ai juste l'étrange impression que Bear a des repas de Noël toute l'année. Mais depuis le temps j'ai appris que son maitre a une singulière notion du temps._ Affirma t-il, sérieux

 _-Tu trouves ?_

 _-Je l'affirme. Je peux même te donner un exemple._

 _\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?_

 _-Depuis combien de temps ne m'as tu pas embrassé ?_ Demanda Finch. Reese eut un large sourire

 _-Une éternité !_ Affirma t-il amusé

 _-CQFD._ Constata tranquillement l'informaticien. Il lui donna un baiser puis prit son bras pour l'entrainer vers la sortie

...

Après avoir mis son plat au four Reese revint dans la partie salon du loft et s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis installé devant le sapin

 _\- Je vais enfin savoir ce que tu m'as réservé._

Finch s'approcha

 _-Moi aussi._ Approuva t-il en prenant place à ses côtés. Anticipant ses mouvements, Reese l'aida

 _-Tu aurais pu rester sur le fauteuil._

 _-Moi aussi je peux agir comme un gamin de temps en temps._ Jugea l'informaticien

John sourit et déchira l'emballage de son cadeau, dégageant un étui de cuir noir qu'il ouvrit délicatement pour découvrir un élégant briquet en argent qu'il observa un peu perplexe

 _-Un briquet ? Tu sais que je ne fume pas ? A moins que tu ne veuilles m'y inviter ?_

 _-Certainement pas John ._ Protesta son partenaire. _Mais j'ai pensé que ce genre d'objet est toujours utile._

 _-C'est vrai._ Jugea John. _Et il est très beau._ Ajouta t-il en le faisant tourner dans sa main. Finch eut un petit sourire un peu énigmatique. L'ex agent voulu alors essayer le briquet mais lorsqu'il souleva le dessus le côté s'ouvrit également, découvrant l'intérieur qui se révéla doté d'un petit écran avec deux boutons sur le côté

 _\- Il devient suspect ce briquet ._ Constata Reese surprit

 _-Disons…plus intéressant._

 _-Tu sais que je ne suis pas spécialiste de ce genre d'objet ? C'est plutôt ton domaine._

 _-Mais celui là va te plaire._ Affirma Finch. _Et peut être ai-je décidé de faire de toi un geek ?_ Se moqua t-il

 _-Tu vas avoir du travail ! Mais pour toi je veux bien essayer de me convertir._

 _\- Allume-le._

Reese pressa le bouton on/off. Des chiffres défilèrent sur l'écran puis des coordonnées s'affichèrent

 _-Ce sont des coordonnées GPS ?_ Interrogea Reese en fronçant les sourcils

 _-Oui._ Confirma Finch. _Présentement celles de ce loft puisque l'objet contenant l'émetteur s'y trouve._ Précisa t-il. Reese le fixa, réalisant l'astuce _. Tu n'auras plus besoin de ruser pour équiper mes lunettes désormais : c'est déjà fait._

 _-Et je saurais toujours où te retrouver._ Se réjouit John

Finch hocha la tête pour approuver. Reese posa la main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement

 _-Merci. J'adore mon cadeau. J'espère que tu apprécieras autant le tien._ Ajouta t-il en lui donnant son paquet. Finch retira l'emballage et sentit l'émotion l'envahir en contemplant la précieuse reliure de cuir. Il la caressa doucement du bout des doigts

 _-Comment as-tu fait ?_ Murmura t-il, touché. _Cette édition est introuvable. Je n'avais jamais pu la remplacer depuis que Bear…_

 _\- Depuis que Bear l'avait trouvé à son goût ?_ Compléta John

 _-J'avais mis des alertes dans les salles des ventes…_

 _-Je sais. Celles du pays. Mais pas pour les salles à l'étranger._ Finch lui adressa un regard interloqué _J'ai fait comme toi, j'ai surveillé les salles mais plus lointaines. Cet exemplaire vient de Londres, il était en vente chez Sotheby's._

 _-John._ Murmura Finch perturbé

 _-Heureusement que tu as récupéré tes comptes, j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu dépensier._ Précisa timidement son compagnon. Pour toute réponse Finch prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément

 _-Je ne regrette pas mes recherches._ Haleta Reese lorsqu'il leur fallut rompre le baiser. _Mais cette fois je t'en prie range-le hors de portée de Bear._ Ajouta t-il, taquin, pour dissiper un peu l'émotion qui planait sur eux

 _-Je te le promets._

 _\- Il te reste un cadeau._ Affirma Reese en lui tendant un paquet de forme allongé

 _-Le livre était plus que suffisant John._

 _-Disons que celui là est pour nous deux._

 _-Dans ce cas._ Jugea l'informaticien en déchirant l'emballage. Il découvrit une lampe torche et adressa un regard étonné à son compagnon. _Crains tu que je ne m'égare dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque ?_

 _-On ne sait jamais._

 _-Qu'as-tu encore inventé ?_ Demanda Finch soupçonneux

 _-Ca tu le sauras ce soir._

 _-Je redoute ton imagination._

John se contenta de lui sourire et se leva d'un mouvement souple

 _-Maintenant allons déjeuner._ Ajouta t-il en se penchant pour l'aider à se relever. Finch s'appuya sur lui puis le suivit dans la cuisine, intrigué mais décidé à lui faire confiance, comme toujours…

...

Reese reposa le journal qu'il lisait prenant soin de ne pas avoir de geste brusque pour ne pas réveiller trop brutalement son compagnon endormi la tête posée contre son épaule. Le loft était plongé dans la pénombre, hormis un petit périmètre autour du canapé, éclairé par la lampe disposée à côté. Le calme y régnait, une sérénité rare et précieuse

 _\- Harold ._ Chuchota Reese. _Harold réveille toi._

 _-Hum ?_

 _\- C'est l'heure._

 _-De quoi ?_

 _\- D'aller dîner._

 _\- Sommes-nous réellement obligés de sortir ?_ Marmonna l'informaticien

 _-Désolé. Je ne peux pas amener ma surprise ici._

 _-D'accord. J'aurais essayé._ Jugea Finch en se redressant et en s'étirant prudemment. John le regarda faire puis se leva, l'entrainant avec lui

 _-Ca va ?_

 _-Oui bien sur._

Prenant la main de son compagnon, l'ex agent lui fit traverser l'appartement

 _-Ne devons nous pas nous préparer ?_ S'inquiéta Finch voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée

 _-Tu es très bien ainsi._ Répondit Reese en lui tendant son manteau et en l'aidant à l'enfiler avant d'en faire de même avec le sien. Il appela Bear

 _\- Tu viens mon chien ?_ Le malinois accourut joyeusement _N'oublie pas la lampe._ Ajouta t-il pour son partenaire. Celui-ci alla chercher son cadeau

 _\- Est-elle censée remplacer les chandelles ?_ Demanda t-il mi amusé mi curieux

 _-Tu verras bien._ Répliqua John décidé à préserver son secret. Il emmena son compagnon hors de l'appartement jusqu'au parking, là il fit monter Bear dans sa voiture, laissa son compagnon s'installer et prit le volant. Ils quittèrent l'immeuble, Finch regardait défiler les rues, l'ambiance était un peu plus calme que d'habitude comme si ce jour de Noël incitait les New Yorkais à rester chez eux profiter de leur famille. Après quelques minutes Reese se gara et il reconnu aussitôt les lieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il sentait une émotion familière l'étreindre. John contourna la voiture et ouvrit la portière

 _\- Nous sommes arrivés._

Finch descendit du véhicule et se dirigea spontanément vers le vieux banc de bois. Il s'y assit et contempla le pont au dessus d'eux. A cause de l'obscurité il devinait plus qu'il ne le voyait le fleuve en contrebas. Il vit Bear qui s'était lancé dans une exploration attentive des lieux. Reese prit place à ses côtés et se laissa lui aussi envahir par ses souvenirs. Tant de choses avaient commencé en ce lieu !

Après quelques minutes Reese se décida à briser le silence

 _-Pour notre premier Noël ensemble je voulais revoir le lieu de nos renaissances._

 _\- Il sera toujours spécial pour nous._ Murmura Finch en lui prenant la main. _Mais tu ne crois pas que la saison est mal choisie pour un pique nique ?_ Le taquina t-il

 _-Pour quelqu'un d'aussi frileux que toi c'est bien possible._ Répondit son agent sur le même ton

 _-Je suis résistant._ Protesta l'informaticien

John posa sa main libre sur sa joue

 _-Tu es déjà_ _glacé_ _._

 _-Peu_ _importe._ Jugea l'informaticien avec un haussement d'épaules. _Puisque tu es là pour me réchauffer._

 _-Bien sur_. Approuva Reese en l'embrassant. _Si tu utilisais la lampe maintenant ?_

Finch sortit la torche de sa poche

 _-Ce n'est pas assez éclairé pour toi ?_

Reese prit sa main dans la sienne

 _-Je vais te montrer comment l'utiliser._ Dit-il. Il alluma la lampe et guida la main de son compagnon, envoyant des signaux lumineux en direction du fleuve. Après quelques secondes une première lueur apparut sur le fleuve, puis d'autres, formant une ligne colorée, puis deux, et plus encore jusqu'à dessiner la silhouette d'un petit bateau amarré en contrebas. Finch écarquilla les yeux stupéfait. Reese passa un bras autour de sa taille

 _-Notre restaurant nous attend._ Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

 _-Comment as-tu fait ça ?_

 _\- Suis-moi._ Répondit simplement son compagnon en l'entrainant. Ils descendirent le talus, Bear les précédant, et il l'aida à franchir la passerelle. Reese salua le capitaine qui s'inclina et quitta le navire. _Nous sommes seuls à présent._ Précisa t-il en faisant entrer son partenaire dans la cabine où une table de fête était dressée pour deux. Finch observa les lieux, quelques décorations étaient accrochées aux cloisons, l'éclairage était assuré par les guirlandes qui redessinaient le bateau. L'atmosphère était festive tout en restant intime. Il avança et saisit la bouteille de champagne calée dans le seau sur la table. Il remplit deux coupes et en offrit une à son partenaire. Les verres de cristal s'entrechoquèrent doucement et ils burent une gorgée

 _-Cela nous portera bonheur ?_ Suggéra Finch

 _-Si c'est vrai nous recommencerons chaque année._ Approuva Reese. Il posa son verre et l'attira contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou

 _-Ce bateau est comme nous. Il navigue en eaux calmes ou pendant la tempête, il affronte les vents contraires sans faillir ou glisse en eaux troubles, mais jamais il ne dévie de sa route. Et jamais je ne quitterais celle qui me mène à toi._ Lui chuchota t-il

 _-Moi non plus._ Murmura Finch glissant la main dans ses cheveux en un geste doux

Reese se redressa pour lui sourire. Et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent scella leurs paroles, comme une promesse d'éternité…


End file.
